Our Ace In The Hole
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: Haven City is overrun with theft and everyone has a part to play, except Keira. That is until she is kidnapped by the very thieves and forced to help them build zoomers for their crimes. Can Jak and his friends save Keira before she's lost to them forever?
1. Chapter 1: Alone in the Storm

**So this is my very first story, I hope i fixed most of the typos. :) Anyway I hope you like it and if so I'll keep posting! Feedback if most welcome and constructive criticism is hard to take, but much needed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jak and Daxter series, they belong to their ****respectful and rightful owners**

* * *

Our Ace in the Hole

Thunder cracked across the blackened sky over Haven. Rain came crashing down to the city below with relentless force soaking the streets and flooding the roads. People ran for the dry comfort of there own homes, eager to escape the cold wet world that raged outside and into the warm embrace of family.

Keira jumped as the thunder boomed, echoing in her garage making it seem as though the thunder were right next to her. She had dropped her wrench in the surprise and so bent over to pick it up off the floor. She sighed polishing it off for the hundredth time. Family. That's what she missed more than anything right now. As much as she loved her work, it got very lonely these days. Everyone in her life seemed as though they had _something_ they had to attend to.

She understood of course. The city had been over run with theft these days. It was a little frightening. The thieves were everywhere it seemed. One minuet in the slums, the next stealing from the royal palace itself. Torn, the commander of the army and guard believed them all to be connected. He had been racking his brain trying to catch them. But so far there had been no luck. Normally theft was not something a national security, but then most thieves didn't steal Eco, weapons and ammo, among other things.

Keira's father had been called upon for his wisdom. Ashelin was clearly busy being the governess of the city. Jak and Daxter were on the front lines looking into the crimes as usual. Even Tess had been called upon for advice in weapon maters. Everyone was needed. Well...almost everyone.

So Keira tried to keep herself busy with her work, but even that was not enough to keep her mind off her friends. Surly she could be of some help? Didn't they need her...at all?

_Don't think like that Keira!_ She said to herself. _Of course they'd ask for your help if they needed it. They're just busy right now. It wont last forever. They'll be back...Jak will be back. _

Is she were honest with herself that who she missed most. She missed him coming in and helping her with her work, helping her grasp her slowly growing Eco powers. Heck she even missed Daxter smart remarks. It was just to quite now.

Thunder rumbled again and she jumped. So much for quite. _Why am I so nervous? _

Suddenly one of her tool boxes fell to the floor with a loud crash. She screamed and turned to see a few tools rolling away.

"What the?" she said looking around. What could have caused that to fall? "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked tentatively gripping her wrench a little tighter. She walked over to the tool box and put the fallen tools back. "Maybe I should head home." she said out loud.

"Now see that would be a problem for me." came a voice from behind. Keira turned just as a hand came down over her face a cloth draped over her mouth. She screamed and kicked but who ever had hold of her had a tight grip. The world started to spin and blur, her conscious was fading fast. Through the hazy vision she could see a tall figure standing over her.

"Sorry about this Missy." it said in a rather posh voice. "But the boss need a little help, and your just the woman for the job. You understand yes?"

Keira couldn't reply her world was almost black now.

"Very good. See you on the other side darling."

_Jak, help._

* * *

Jak stood out in the pouring rain waiting for orders from 'on high'. He was cold wet and the little whiny weasel on his should would not shut up.

"Jak how much longer do we have to be out here! I mean seriously. Can't we go over to that cafe over there with the cute waitresses and get our..selves a cup of coffee? Come on whatda say? No? Then can we GOOOO! This is stupid I want to go home, I miss my Tessy-kins. Do you know how long it take for fur to dry? Hours Jak, HOURS."

"I don't want to be here anymore than you do Dax." Jak said in exasperation. "But we have to wait for word from Torn."

"But why? The crimes been done. There gone. That it, kaput, nothing, zilch. There's nothing more we can do!"

"We were told to have a look around and wait for father instruction. We've heard nothing so far, so we have to say here."

"OH joy!" Daxter sighed. "Why do we ALWAYS get the crappy missions?"

Jak rolled his eyes deciding it was better just to let the ottsel fume for a while. _Pick your battles Jak, pick your battles. _He tried to tell himself as the little wet fuzz ball continued to ramble. It really was not helping Jak's mood. He wanted to be out of this weather and in a warm place, but more than that he really wanted to see Keira. The rash of crime that had popped up had really distanced him from her. He never got to see hos old childhood friend lately, and it pissed him off. Why didn't Torn just call already?

It was just then that Jak communicator beeped to life.

"Finally" he and Daxter said together. Jak flipped it open and spoke into the mouth piece. "Yeah Torn?"

"Sorry Jak, not Torn, this is Ashelin."

"Ashelin? What going on?"

"There's been another break in on the South End. Looks like they hit an Eco storehouse."

"Are you KIDDING me!" Jak and Daxter cried out at the same time.

"Sorry guys, duty calls, Torn will meet you there."

"On our way." Jak sigh running back to his zoomer. These break-ins were getting ridiculous. _Sorry Keira._

* * *

**DAH DAAA! So there's the first part. If you like what you see, I'll post some more! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: Imprisonment

**Here's part two! Had to change some stuff before I posted, I hope I made it all blend together. The Jak and Dax part is not my fav, but its not so bad i guess. Anyway enjoy! Please comment!**

* * *

Keira's head felt as though it had been used to ring a gong several times. She moaned and tried to go back to the comfort of sleep, but the pain kept her from such sweet peace. She rolled over on her back taking a deep breath before trying to rise. The first thing she noticed was the floor on witch she lay. It was cold and hard, like concrete. She blinked a few times trying to see anything around her. It was incredibly dark, there was almost no light at all, except for a little window high above her and a small line where the door most be. She slowly got to her feet to try and reach the door. But as she moved she heard a horrible noise. The sound of chains.

"No." she gasped. She reached down and that's when she felt it, a shackle around her ankle. "Damn!" she sank back down to the floor the pain in her head still pounding. She tried to remember what had happened. She had been in her garage working on a zoomer. It had been...raining that's right. And then she heard a noise and then someone grabbed her.

The memory came back to her and suddenly it was more clear than she could ever have wanted. The harsh hands, the rough cloth on her face, the awful smell, and a figure that stood in front of her...but she could not see him, that's when thing had gone blurry.

"I've been kidnapped." she said in shock. But who would want her? And why?

Just as she began to ponder her predicament the door burst open. Light seared her eyes and she put up her arm to shields herself from the blinding glare. She felt two rough hands grab her arms and one took her ankle. She had the presence of mind that she should struggle and tried to fight against there hold.

"Stop kidding yourself girly." said a gruff voice next to her. He was right, she was powerless against these thugs. She heard a click and felt the shackle fall from her foot. The rough hands pulled her to her feet and practically drug her out the door. The light blinded her temporarily as she came out of the dark room. She blinked rapidly to try and adjust to the light. When her eye finally adjusted she could see that she was in a building. They were taking her down a long hallway that lead to a door. Head pounding she looked down at her feet. Everything felt to harsh, dumb drug. It felt like ages till they men dragging her came to where they must have been heading.

The door slid open to another room. There wear chairs and a hologram table. Computers and screens covered the walls, and panels of buttons and light whorled and beeped. The two men that carried her drug her into the room. She stood/hung there between the two men when another door on the other side of the room slid open. In walked a tall elf in a black trench coat. His hair was dark blue and came past his shoulders. It was managed with care, not a hair seemed out of place. An eye patch covered his right eye, the left eye was a deep purple. He looked to be about in hes late twenties, by the look of him. His boots thunked on the metal floor as he walked over to Keira.

"So sorry about your treatment my dear, believe me, it was not _my_ idea." The voice was smooth and calm, with an accent that made him sound almost regale. "A lovely lady such as yourself should have been treated with better care. We wouldn't want to break you.

"Who-who are you?" she asked.

"Now now that's not really important right now is it? No Keira, what is important right now it you."

"Me? Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Oh everyone here knows your name love. Your somewhat of a legend here." he said with a wink.

"What?" she said getting more exasperated by the moment. "I don't even know where here is!"

"I suppose that's only fair. Your in Kras City love." he said. Just then one of the screens flittered on showing the bustling city of Kras.

"Kras!" Keira gasped. "What am I doing here?" she demanded hot anger boiling under her skin. "How dare you- ah!" one of the men next to her jerked her back.

"Watch it sweety."

"Now now Donder, no need for all that." he said looking at the man on the left with a condescending way, much like a mother looks at a naughty child. "She just a little scared is all. No need for a fuss."

"Fuss?" Keira nearly spat. "You kidnapped me!"

"Yes well desperate times, you know how it goes." the man said with a wave of dismissal. "I suppose your wondering why me and my men brought you here, yes?"

Keira was about to spit some more hot words at the man but held her tongue. Finally she would get some information.

"You see dear Keira, I'm, how shall I put this, in a bit of a sticky situation. Your familiar with the, how shall I put this, enterprises in this town?"

She was. Not a year ago she and her friends had been in a life and death race here to help the daughter of the late crime boss Krew. They had barely made it, after that she had never wanted to see the town again. "If by 'enterprise' you mean crime then yes, I'm aware." she said.

"Ah yes I thought you might be," he said with a knowing smile. "well you see, I'm a business man, and business is all about being better than the competition. But our equipment is...lacking. I need someone who can make me zoomer faster then others, tools better than the rest. "

"Wait, are you saying you kidnapped me so-"

"So you would build me and my men zoomers and tools that will out run, out match, and out wit my enemies. Ethics, are not a problem."

"What are you saying." she asked dread spreading in her gut.

"Well Keira darling, I want your zoomers to make _sure _things go smooth on my end, and rather bumpy in the other. I don't care what that takes. Bombs, guns I don't really care you a smart girl you'll think of something. Let just say you don't have to stay within legal limits."

"You want me to help you build deadly zoomers and weapons?"

"Death is such a harsh word, I prefer, 'Obstacle removal.' So," he said taking a seat in a chair. "What to you say my dear?"

"My friends will come for me. You don't really think you can stand up to them do you?" she scoffed trying to sound confident.

"Well you see that's in interesting point you make. But I have a solution. There have been a lot of robberies as of late in Haven, am I right Keira?"

Keira's heart dropped. "How did-"

"-I know? Simple. I'm in charge of them. I needed supply's and a way to keep your little friends occupied. They're so busy running around trying to catch thieves they've had no time for little Keira, am I right? Poor thing, all alone, for _days_ at a time. Very foolish mistake. You shouldn't leave a pretty woman alone, never ends well. So as you can see I can keep them off your trail and fund my enterprise all at the same time. Two birds, one stone."

Keira felt her heart hit her feet. The man leaned in close to her again.

"In fact," he whispered. "I bet they don't even know your missing, maybe don't even care."

Keira tried to lung at him. "SHUT UP!"

"Oh ho! I see I've made you mad. How rude of me. So Keira, are you going to help me in my little endeavor?" he asked.

"And if I say no?" she asked.

"Well I could always kill you." the man sighed. Keira felt herself go numb with fear. _Be strong, what would Jak do in your shoes? _But the man was not done talking. "But that would be a complete waist. I think this will work much better." he pulled out of his jacket pocket a remote. He clicked a button on it and one of the screens came to life. On it Keira could see Torn outside of looked to be a building, supposedly one that had just been robed.

"Wait how-" she began. But the man was not done, he pushed another button this time Ashelin came up on another monitor. Then another, Tess working on a gun in her shop. Then again this time it was her Father who was with Ashelin, offering advice. Keira watched in growing panic as he hit the button again this time Daxter game up standing on a very familiar shoulder. He pushed it again and this time on a large monitor Jak came into full view of the room. The blue haired man turned back to her.

"As you can see I have all of your friends and family in my sights, I have men positioned as we speak that will take them out one by one should you refuse me. All it takes is a call for me and this can be a lot messier that it needs to be. So dear Keira, what do you have to say about my little offer?"

Keira hung her head. What could she do? The thought of helping this man made her stomach churn, but she could not let them hurt her family and friends. There was only one thing she could do. She looked back up at the tall elf resolution in her eyes.

"So wheres are these zoomers and 'tools' I'm to fix."

"There's a girl! Didn't I tell you she'd see reason boys?" he asked the two other men who chuckled. "Very well little Keira I will show you to your shop."

"Wait." the elf turned around slight puzzlement on his face.

"I'd like to know the name of my 'employer'." she said scathingly. The tall elf man laughed.

"I do like your spirit love. Very well, its Shift. I look forward to working with you love."

* * *

Jak was so tiered he thought he might sleep for a week. All the robberies had run home just about ragged. All he wanted to do was sink into bed and not wake up for days. But he had promised Samos that he would go and check up on Keira. No one had heard from her in a while, and it troubled her father.

Truthfully it bothered Jak too, but he had been so busy chasing dead ends that he had had no time to even drop by and say 'hi'. Samos told Jak to go check for her at the garage as she was not at home. So that's were we went Daxter snoring loudly on his shoulder.

Jak parked his zoomer outside the mechanics race garage and waled inside. It was strangely quite, usual there was a the sound of tools and machines wiring. But all that greeted the elf and his furry friend an eerie silence.

"Keira?" Jak called out. No one answered him. "Keira!?"

"Bzzumph what it wasn't be." Daxter said bolting up right. "Jak ate the peaches not me."

"What?"

"Nothing, bad dream." Daxter said scratching his tail. "So wheres Keira?"

"I don't know she's not answering. Keira!"

"Hey! Keira babe! Where are you! We want to sleep, don't playing games!" Daxter yelled.

"Maybe she's not here. I'll call her. Keira, its Jak, where are you?"

"_Keira, its Jak, where are you" _came his muffled voice from not far off in the shop. The two adventures looked over and saw the communicator buzzing to life. Daxter looked up at Jak.

"Why didn't she take that with her?" he asked, a little bit of a tremor in his voice. Jak could tell his companion was feeling the same dread creeping into his stomach.

"Take a look around Dax, maybe she left a note." Jak said growing ever more fearful for the she-elf's safety. The two searched the room, finding nothing that was out of place, the pit of Jak's stomach as knotting with worry. Why wasn't she here? She told her father she would be here...so where was she?

"No note here Jak." Daxter said his big eyes hopelessly scanning the room. "Maybe-hey whats this!" he said picking up a small wash cloth.

"One of Keira's rags I guess." Jak said a little annoyed.

"No its to clean for that. And it kinda smalls funny-" as the words left Daxter's lips he fell flat on his face. Jak ran over to his little friend and picked him up.

"Dax! Not funny, wake up. Wake up!" but the ottsel was out cold. Jak looked down at the cloth and picked it up. It was then that something else caught his eye. It was a scuff mark. Normally this would mean little to nothing to him, but it looked as though it came from a shoe. As though some one had dug there heel into the floor just before-

Realization of what happened hit Jak harder than any Metal Head ever had. The cloth, the mark, and Keira's strange absence, everything fell into place forming a sick and horrid picture in Jak's mind.

_Keira!_

* * *

Shift sat in a large leather chair monitoring the screens before him. He watched as Jak had raced over to New Haven and proceed to tell Samos, Torn, and Ashelin about his discovery. It didn't take long for Torn to assemble an investigation. Shift knew it was only a mater of time before they discovered the truth.

"Damn fools. This is sooner than well..." he sighed holding his head in his hand. Why were people so incompetent? A prefect plan was always undone by the help. Well nothing to be done about I now. The cat was out of the bag as it were, and there was no stopping them now. But this was far from over, merely a small hiccup in the plan. Nothing out of his hands. Just then the door slid opened. The two men who had abducted Keira stepped into the room. They looked a little confused and rather worried.

"You wanted to see us sir?"

In a movement faster than should have been possible, Shift stood pulled out the two pistols at his side and fired them into the two elves chest, hitting with frightening accuracy. The two fell chests smoking. Shift casual put the guns back into there holsters and went back to the monitor. He stood there watching Jak as the young man became more and more enraged at the disappearance of his little female companion. Yes he was going to be a problem, that much Shift could tell.

"Hawk? Up the surveillance to level 4, and double the guard around the girl. I don't want anyone getting getting in or out. Is that clear? I expect we'll be having visitors here shortly make sure your on your _best _behavior." Shift turned off the mic and sat back down in his chair, his eyes stared unblinking at the screens, his fingers steepled under his nose.

"Do come and play Jak, I'm sure Keira is just _dying_ to see you."

Only the light of the screens illuminated the cold conniving grin that spread across the elf's face.

* * *

**Bit longer one this time. :) Hope you liked it. If you did the next part will be coming! **

**Again Jak and Daxter bleongs to Naughty Dog, Shift is mine though :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Boy He's Pissed

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Here's the third installment I should probably mention that when i came up with Shift's character i saw him with a British accent, hence all the 'love'. But seeing as there is no 'Britain' in Jak's worlds, didn't quite know how to make that clear. Anyway this chapter is why i'm making this story T as you will see, nothing really bad but not for kiddies. So without ferther ado, here it is. **

* * *

Keira no longer had to be kept in that cell, instead she was moved to a shop filled with tools zoomers, and a 24 hour guard. After she worked for the day she was lead to a small sleeping quarters were she would stay till the morning and repeat said proses. Her treatment was not horrible, not under the watchful eye of Shift, but she was never unaware that she was a prisoner. Shift came by everyday to check on her progress, and if he wasn't pleased was quick to reminder her that he held her friends lives in his 'capable' hands. So Keira continued to work on the zoomers, modifying them with weapons and lighter metals so they would be fast and deadly.

Most of the time she was able to forget about the guard around her, they were pretty quite for the most part. But every now and then she heard the whispers behind her back.

"Wish she'd check under my hood."

"Nothing to fix about that ass I'll say that much"

"Not a bag gig getting to watch a that fine thing work all day." and so on. She tried not to let the fear that bubbled up show whenever she heard comments like these, but not knowing what one of them would do made her hands shake at the thought.

That night she closed up her work for the day she noticed one of her guards slip out of the room. This was strange to her, she was never allow only one guard. A small spark of hope welled in her. Maybe she could use this as a way to escape. She grabbed a heavy wrench and looked around for the other guard.

"Looking for me?" came a raspy voice from behind. Keira whorled in him coming down hard with the large metal tool. Unfortunately for Keira, then man was skilled in combat, she was not. He grabbed her hand and twisted it. The wrench fell to the floor and she yelped from the pain.

"No that wasn't very smart was it girly." he said pulling her closer to him. "I'm curious to know what you plan to do now." he said a wicked smile plastered to his ugly face.

"Let me go." she gasped, the pain in her wrist shooting though her arm.

"Mmm, no." he said and bent her wrist. She shrieked in pain as the man laughed in her face. "Gav, said he'd give me sometime with ya, shouldn't be anyone around here abouts for some time. Wonder what were going to do to fill that time." his face was inches from hers, she could feel his rancid breath on her face and neck.

"Boss says we ain't allowed to touch ya, but what he don't know don't hurt 'im. And how am I suppose to keep me hands off that." he said. Keira tried not to squeak in fear and pain as he grabbed her. _Precursors, help me!" _she begged.

Suddenly the door slid open, Keira and the thug turn just in time to see Shift walk in. the elf pulled out his pistol fast then Keira would have ever believed and shot the man in the arm. He fell to the ground screaming. Keira stumbled back shock being the only thing she could feel. Shift walked over and pulled the man to his feet by his wounded arm. The man gasped in agony as Shift dug his fingers into the bullet wound.

"Now, Ishta, what do you think your doing?" he asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Ah ack" was all the elf thug could manage in response.

"I thought I was _explicitly_ clear that no one was do dally with my mechanic." Shift pulled him closer. "You wouldn't have been doing anything like that would you?"

"N-n-no sir." she chocked.

A thin smile split Shift face. "See Ishta, we have a problem now. Because if there's one thing I wont have in my man-," he brought up his pistol to the thugs for-head. The man began to quibble and begged only to be answered with a bullet to the head.

"-its liars." he finished dropping the lifeless body to the floor. He holstered his weapon and turned to Keira she shrunk back form him her eyes wide with horror.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Uh...n-no no he didn't, I mean not before-"

"Good." Shift said tuning and leaving. "In case you couldn't tell dear, I don't like sharing my toys, with _anyone_." he said the last part with terrifying intensity. Keira gulped and nodded dumbly. Shift turned to a elf who had just walked in.

"Thank you for the information on the traitor Gavroche, expect a raise in pay and rank. I trust I can put my confidence that you will take Miss Keira to her room without any...mishaps?" he looked at Ishta as he said this. Gavroche nodded firmly.

"Of course sir."

"Very good. Goodnight love, I will see you tomorrow to discuss some plans of mine. Sleep well dear." he bowed and walked out of the room. Keira fallowed Gavroche numbly to her room. When she got in she ran to her bed and buried herself under the covers and shook uncontrollably.

_Please someone find me! Get me out of here!_

"Somebody tell me they have something." Jak growled as he stood around the halo-tabol with the rest of his comrades.

"How did we miss this!? How did _I_ miss this!?" Torn growled in frustration.

"There was no way you could have know." Ashelin said trying to calm him down. "Besides that's not important now, right now we need to focus on finding her. Let go over it again, what do we know."

"We know she's gone!" Jak said exasperated. "And that we have no idea where she is!"

"Jak calm down." Ashelin said trying to sound as sympathetic as she could even though her instincts were telling her to shoot something.

"How can I calm down!?" Jak yelled. "Someone has Keira!"

"Don't you think we get that?!" Ashelin shouted back. "We are all worried out of our minds, but yelling and fighting is not going to bring her back any faster. We need you to keep your head Jak, other wise that's just another one up they have on us. So Jak for the love of the Precursors, _calm down_."

Jak looked away anger written on his face. He knew she was right, and that pissed him off more. They didn't have much to go on. A scuff mark, a cloth, that was about it. Torn and his men had looked for prints but came up with nothing. These guys had covered there tracks well, but there had to be a something they missed. They all stood in silence racking their brains for any answer they could think of.

"Has anyone seen Tess?" asked Daxter after some time. "I thought she was coming to this."

"She was," Said Ashelin. "She said she had something she needed to check first."

"Like what?" asked Jak a little testily.

"This!" called a high female voice. The young ottsal woman came running into the room clutching something in her hands. "I found something! I knew if I had a look I could find something you big guys missed!"

"What is it Tess?" Asked Samos.

"Well when I went to Keira's shop I smelled something funny, like someone I didn't know. You know this new nose is really handy I can smell like waaay better than I use to and-"

"That's great, what did you find." asked Torn cutting off the ottsal. Tess looked up at him as if coming out of a daze.

"Oh right! Look!" everyone had to look a little closer to see what it was. It was a hair. "its not one of Keira's." Tess continued. "Its not her color, that and it smells bad. Keira's hair smells like Berries in the Mist."

"Yeah we know." Jak said cutting her off again. "But it could be anyone's"

"Yeah but none of us have been there in some time, and she hasn't had many customers, she told me that. This could be one of the bad guys!" Tess said triumphantly.

"Its worth a try." said Ashelin taking the hair gingerly from Tess. "I'll fun it through a DNA scanner." she went over to another table near by and set the hair in the center. She then proceeded to press buttons, and type into touch panel. After a few minuets she smiled.

"Guys take a look at this," she said gesturing them over to her. They all ran over looking at the hologram that had appeared over the table. "This hair belongs to a one Rodney Runner. He's was a pretty well known thief and did time for a number of years. After he got out he fell off the grid. No ones heard of him in year."

"Where does he live?" Jak asked menacingly.

"He's a resident of Kras city." Ashelin said reading the information that came up on her screen. Every head in the room jerked up.

"Kras!" Daxter yelled. "Oh not that place again! The last time we were there-"

"Yeah we got posined and forced to race for our lives." Jak finished. "What was this guy doing in Keira's shop?"

"Doubt it was to ask about the weather." Torn scowled. "A crook, a cloth dipped in chloroform, and Keira suddenly disappearing. If that's a coincidence then I'll address my men in a skirt."

"Wait would you?" asked Daxter. Torn glared at him.

"Not the point."

"What are we waiting for?" Jak asked already loading his morph gun. "Let's get this scum bag."

"Agreed." Ashelin said crossing her arms. "Torn get some transports ready, were leaving for Kras. Get anything you may need guys, we leave in ten." With that Ashelin strode out of the room Torn close behind. Jak was leaving when he felt an old hand grab his arm.

"Jak, please find my daughter. I'm afraid I'm not as young as I use to be but-"

"Don't worry Samos, I'll find her. Count on it." Jak said nodding before he turned to go. Daxter run after his oldest friend and hopped on his should.

"Alright, of on another adventure! Hey Jak, just out of curiosity, how did you know what Keira's hair smelled like?"

Jak didn't look up at the furry orange ottsal as he spoke. "What you never noticed?" he said as though this was perfectly normal for him to know. Daxter grinned but said nothing more, rare for him ranted, but he knew Jak could already tell _exactly_ what he was thinking.

_Don't worry Keira, Jak's comin, and boy he's pissed!"_

* * *

**Well i don't much care for the ending, but i had ot think of SOMEWAY they put two and two together. Anyway I hope its not to far fetched an that you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter so hope to see you soon! **


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Design

**Gosh I hate coming up with villeins henchmen names, they always suck and just...gah. Oh well never mind. Here's the next installment I'm not sure how i feel about it, but i hope you like it. Sorry it took longer, writings been a little hard lately. But hopefully the next part will come better. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Keira stood welding a plate of metal to a zoomer but her mind was far from the work. She had not slept a wink that night after the events from the day before. To think of what had almost happened and then Shift coming to her aid, and what had he meant 'I don't like sharing my toys'? She had thought that after being rescued like that she would feel safer, but the look in his eyes. It was so dark so fierce, the thought of it sent chills down her spine.

A door slide open and in walked the man himself. His face looked darker then normal and Keira gulped as he walked closer to her.

"And how are we coming this morning?" he asked as he strode over to where she stood working.

"I've installed some stabilizers to the jet engines so you should be able to stop much faster, as you asked. Also I'm working on an Eco hand drill. It cuts through metal better and faster than anything else you can get your hands. Granted its not done yet, I'm still testing it."

"Very good. They didn't lie when they said you were good."

"Who said?" Keira asked.

"No one for you to worry about love." which was his way of saying 'not going to tell you.' Keira fumed inwardly. The man was impossible! She had no idea what they were using her inventions for but she knew it could not be good. She shivered thinking about what they must be doing with her creations. Well they were all his ideas, she just put them in use, and that made her feel sick.

"Well darling you seem to have everything under control, I guess I can show you my special project now."

"What's that?" she asked dread filling her stomach.

"This." he beckoned her over to a cloth covered table. She had seen someone wheel it in as he came in but she had no idea what it could be. When she came over he threw off the sheet with great panache letting it fall to the floor. Keira gasped.

It was a vat of Dark Eco.

"What is that." Keira asked staring at the dark purple energy that flowed in the tube like container.

"I think you know very well what this is."

"Okay yes I do, but what are _you_ doing with it."

"The better question is, what are you going to do with it." Shift said turning to her.

"Oh no! No no no no! I will not be forced to use _that_!" Keira spat. No, there was no way she was going to mess with the very substance that tortured and pained her very best friend. Just thinking about what it might do to someone made her insides crawl. "There is no way I'm touching that."

"Now see that's a problem for me love." Shift said scratching the back of his neck. "I need you to make this Eco compressible. That's all I'm asking, you don't have to make anything menacing, just help me with the first part, eh?"

"No! I know very well that if I help you I'm aiding in killing an innocent person!"

"Who said they were innocent?" Shifts eyes were cold as stone.

"I wont do it." Keira said resolutely.

"Are you sure you have a choice?" he said pulled the remote from one of his jacket pockets. Keira sucked in her breath. "Is it worth killing your friends love? Can you really live with that?" Keira turned away from the elf her eyes stinging with tears.

"Why wont you just let me go?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I need you." the tall elf said. His usual debonaire attitude was gone. He turned to fave the she-elf his face devoid of emotion. "I will always need you." he said this as he reach for a lock of her hair letting it run through his fingers. Keira jerked away.

"Are you insane? Do you expect me to feel..._affection_ for the man who kidnapped me?"

"Oh no of course I don't" the blue haired man laughed. "But seeing as I have your friends lives in my hands I don't see your situation improving anytime soon. So as far as I'm concerned you can take all the time you need." he turned and began to walk out of the room. "You'll come around someday and I'm a patient man." he slid key card thought the door but turned one last time to face Keira. "I told you love, I don't like sharing my toys." he walked out of the door humming a tune to himself as he did.

Keira stood there fear and anger mixing inside her so that she thought she might explode. She screeched and kicked at one of the sheets of metal nest to her making it fall to the floor with a load crash. She paced back and forth trying to think of a way out of the this mess. As long as he had that remote she hands were tied. If only there was a way to get it away from him, but who was she kidding. She was under twenty four hour guard.

She sank to the floor, tears finally spilling down her cheeks. _How will I ever get out of here?_

She looked over at the vat of Dark Eco as it bubbled and undulated. Suddenly an idea began to for in her mind. Dark Eco was bond to be a strange substance for this place, she had been shocked to see it after all. And she was surrounded by tools.

Keira's mechanical mind began to race. If she could discretely modify the zoomers with tracking devices or signs of were she was, surely Jak and the others would figure it out and find her.

A small smile cracked on Keira's face.

_There's no way I'm staying here Shift, not on your life!_

Kras City.

Not know for being the nicest of cities and Jak was not thrilled to be back. But this was not about him, this was about finding Keira.

The group had docked about an hour previously. They were searching for information on Rodney and had upon and old hang out of his, and an old haunt of theirs. An old pub by the name of The Bloody Hook. They all remembered this place. It had been here they had awaited many of there up coming races, Jak wondered if they had ever run into Rodney then, but had never guess they would need to find him. Well, it didn't matter, he wouldn't be living long if Jak had his way.

The five figures walked into the bar ans observed their surroundings. (two of them didn't walk in, they rode, I think you know who) The familiar scene of thugs and ruffians slumped over drinks or conversing with they're cohorts played before their eyes. The great big fish tank that sat behind the bar shimmered with the scales of many different fish. Jak turned to look at Torn a half grin in his face.

"Good times eh?"

"Yeah, was a scream." Torn scoffed. They walked over to the bar, Daxter jump off of Jak shoulder and onto the counter.

"Don't worry guys I got this." he said strutting over to the bar maid filling drinks. "Hey sweet thing, you got any juicy gossip for a wayward traveler." he said slicking back his ears and grinning like a fool. The bar maid placed a hand on her hip leaning on it so that one thought it might pop out of its socket.

"Who wants ta know?" she asked popping her gum in his face. The suave rodent was reduced to trying to pull the sticky substance of his furry face. Jak rolled his eyes and fixed the bar maid with a glare.

"Were looking for a Rodney Runner, you heard of him?" the woman froze for a split second before going back to filling drinks.

"I never heard of the guy, so buzz off a'right."

"We have information that says he frequented this establishment, got any wish cracks for that?" Torn asked in his husky growl.

"Yeah I do. Your information is wrong, ever think of that captain lung cancer?" She asked squaring her shoulders, her arms braced against the bar top. "Now are you gunna get out or am I gunna have to call Brute over there?" she jerked her thumb over to an impressively large elf. The elf looked over at them from behind his sunglasses and cracked his knuckles. Daxter gulped. Jak scowled.

"There wont be any need for that." Ashelin said stepping between Jak and Brute's glare throw down. "Look this is very important, if you have any knowledge of this man we need to know. Someones life could be on the line."

The bar maid looked a little troubled at this. She glanced quickly over to a table in the corner of the room then back to her work.

"I'm sorry, can't help ya." Jak was about to saw something when Ashelin grabbed his shoulder.

"Jak, we're being watched. Take a quick look over your shoulder." Jak did as Ashelin asked. In the back of the bar he could see a lone figure nursing a drink. It was hard to see for sure because of the mans hood, but ever nerve in Jak's body told him the man was watching them.

"He's been watching us since we brought up Runner."

"Think he knows something?"

"I'd bet my life on it."

Jak nodded. Out of the corner he watched the man get of from his chair and leave the bar. Jak looked over at Torn who nodded in understanding. Jak grabbing the still babbling Daxter and the group left the Bloody Hook. When they got outside Jak feared they might have lost the strange man. He scanned the crowd searching for the dark figure.

"There!" Tess called from Ashelins shoulder. "I see him! He's heading for a back ally."

"I see him. Thanks Tess." Ashelin said. She plunged into the crowd the men not far behind her. They followed the man through the crowd and into a back ally. Begin sure to stay far enough away from him, but close enough so as not to loss him they followed as he ducked and weaved through back allies. Finally he stopped. He looked this way and that before pressing a button on his communicator.

"Their here madam, their here in Kras. Their looking for Runner."

"Runner?" came a familiar feminine voice from the other end. "What would they want with him?"

"It was unclear madam. Though they said something about a life being at stake."

"Off playing hero again? That sounds like Jak. Anything else?"

"Why don't you ask us?" Torn's gravely voice cut in. The shady elf barely had time to turn around before the commander had his hands around his throat pinning him against the building. The elf sputtered and coughed but Torn's grip never softened. Ashelin walked over and took the communication device from the gasping man.

"Hello Rayn." Ashelin purred menacingly into the mouth pieces. "Miss me?"

"Why hello Ashelin, I trust your doing well."

"Peachy, hence why I'm back in this hell hole. Spill it Rayn, what do you know about Runner?"

"Now now Ashelin there's really no need for this. Please tell your little friend to put my man down. We can do this is much more comfortable circumstances. I'll have Clyde bring you back to my chateau were we can talk in privet."

"Yeah right!" barked Daxter from Jak's shoulder. "Like were going to trust you again! You tried to kill us remember?"

"On the contrary, I wanted you to live just as much as you did. My position was simply more...stable than yours."

"Save it!" Ashelin spat. "What do you know?"

"I'm sorry, but I see no need to tell you anything. I'm in no danger, so unless you follow Clyde here, your on your own."

"Why you little-"

"Wait Ashelin." Jak said grabbing her arm before she slugged a inanimate object. "She has a point, besides what other choice so we have?" Ashelin looked back at the blond/green haired elf. She saw the determination in his eyes, but what stopped her was the fear. The fear that they would be to late, or already were. Ashelin sighed. She spoke once again into the device.

"Fine we'll talk,"

"Excellent. I look forward to our little chat. Clyde will show you to my..home. See you all soon." with that the communicator beeped and all contact was over. Torn let the cronnie down leaving him gasping in the ally. He looked back over at the rest of the apprehensive group.

"Why do I feel this is a bad idea?"

"I know, but we have to do something, and as much as I hate her, who better to know whats going on in the underbelly of this town than a crime boss like Rayn?" Ashelin said. She grinned sardonically. "Well she seemed to have a soft spot for you Jak, maybe that still holds."

"The feelings not mutual," Jak said trudging over to the crook getting up from the dirty alleyway. "Get us you your boss, before I loose my patients and shoot you anyway." The man didn't doubt Jak's words and quickly gestured for them to follow him. They did so as he ducked and dodged through allies and back ways. Jak tried hard to focus on the situation at hand but try as he might his mind kept slipping back to a small feminine figure beaten and bleeding alone in the dark. He shook his head in a fruitless effort to rid his thoughts of the image. He was going to find her, and when he did, all hell would break loose on her captors.

_I'm coming Keira, hang on._

* * *

**Awwww yeah Jak so on this! be back soon with more! Thanks for reading guys, love you! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Drink the Wine

**Phew! here is it, chapter 5! Sorry it took so long, I had lost the Jak and Daxter muse for a little bit, but i got it back! :D SO anyway here's the next part, hope you like!**

* * *

The sun was setting on the city as Keira finished with her work for the day. She had been trying to think of a way to work some kind of a sign into the zoomers or weapons that she was forced to make for these thieves but she was having little to no luck. She felt the eyes of her guards on her, and Shift it seemed had taken and even greater interest in her work sense giving her the Dark Eco. But Keira was not giving up, not by a long shot. She ducked under a zoomer working on the underbelly of the machine. She looked up at the wires and hardware of the complex vehicle. To most it would look like a bunch of bolts and wires and utter confusion, but to Keira, this was home turf. This was her canvas and she was about to paint a wicked picture.

She moved wires and unbolted bolts in an attempt to alter the makeup of the machine. If she did this just right she could make a trail that would lead them to her. But in order to do that, she had to complete Shifts task for her.

She pulled herself out from under the zoomer and went back over to her the table with the vat of Dark Eco. She sighed bracing herself against the table. Could she even do this? This stuff was deadly, REALLY deadly. She gulped and look up to see Shift pacing on the metal railing that surrounded the room leading to other doors. Then again, if she didn't try, she wasn't the only one who would dye. Looking back at the dark purple ooze she gulped once more and gritted her teeth. Now or never.

She put on thick hazard gloves and a welding vizor to cover her face. Grabbing a titanium syringe she opened the lid of the vat. It hissed as the pressurization of the capsule decreased letting out a violet mist that spread across the table.

_Well here goes nothing..._

Jak and company sat around a table as they awaited the arrival of Ryan. The Irony of it all was not lost on any of them.

"If that broad comes in here with a bottle of wine I'm out." Daxter said shooting off at the mouth as usual.

"She wont get the chance." Tess said looking fiercer than her usual happy-go-lucky self. "When that slut shows her face I'm gunna claw it to ribbons. No one poisons _my_ Daxy and gets away it!" Everyone turn to look at the fuming little orange she-ottsel with mixed looks of shock and approval. Daxter looked warily over at his girlfriend.

"Um, that's okay baby, I'm fine see?" he grinned stupidly at her his arms open in an expectant hug.

"Oh DAXTER!" Tess bawled throwing herself at him. "I'm just so glad you came back to me." Daxter patted her uncertainly on the back of her head.

"Its okay babe, see no harm done."

"I guess." Tess sniffed wiping away a tear. She collected herself and brushed off her shirt. "I'll still bite her if she tries anything funny." Jak wasn't sure he doubted it. Suddenly a door slid open and the familiar sound of high heels on metal greeted the companies ears.

"Welcome friends." the crisp clipped voice of the she-elf known throughout Kras known as Rayn said as she stepped into the room. Despite her attempts to collect herself poor Tess lost all composer on seeing the curvacious and cool crime boss.

"BITCH!" she shrieked throwing herself at Rayn. She was only just caught in time by Daxter before she could launch herself at her. "HOW DARE YOU POSION MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Calm down Tess!" urged Daxter. "Come on baby!"

"Why I'll-I"LL!" Tess fought him hold but soon her rage subsided leaving her huffing and painting but still glaring hole in Rayn. A moment of silence passed before Rayn turned to Jak.

"Well I'm glad to see you all well."

"Save it Rayn." Ashelin cut in. "The only reason were here is because you have information on Runner, and if there's even a shred of dignity left in that frame you'll tell us what we need to know."

"I see. Your very keen on finding this fellow. What has the man done to encure your wrath?" Rayn asked smirking a little.

"Like you don't know." Ashelin spat. "You run this town, how could you not know?"

"Runner was not one of my informants. How should I know what become of him let alone what he was up to?"

"Don't play with us Rayn." Jak said standing to face her. "I promise you I'm not in the mood." his stare never breaking with hers as he glared into her eyes. Rayn looked back seemingly unafraid, however she was the first to break the stare.

"Didn't you have another one in your little party? What was her name-" stopped mid sentence on seeing the reaction of the men and women present. "Oh, so that's what this is about. Our little friend has gone missing has she?"

"She's no friend of yours, nor are we." Torn said. "What do you know?"

"Unfortunately nothing." Rayn sighed.

"Cut the crap!" Said Ashelin. "You know every dirty thing that goes on in this city, hell your probably in charge of it. So where is she!"

"I told you, I do not know." Ryan said calmly but sternly. "Contrary to your belief I'm not the only one running crime in this town. In fact we have had numerous robberies in the last month, one I was _not_ a part of." Ashelin snorted at this but Jak was interested.

"Haven has seeing a lot of theft too."

"If that so." Rayn said looking down at the floor seeming lost in thought. She pulled out a holoscreen from her belt and began inputting words and code into the pad. "I said I didn't know anything about Runner, that doesn't mean I can't find out." a few moments passed before a face appeared via hologram.

"That's Runner!" Daxter yelled pointing to the image.

"Indeed." Rayn said. "I've accessed his information through...sources. It says here he's been working for a unknown employer since his released from prison. He's mostly just a petty thief but wait, here it says he took part in an abduction."

"Keira." Jak breathed. Rayn looked over at the elf, the look of fear and pain in his eyes took her back. She had never seen this side of him. She looked back at the information.

"It doesn't say for sure, but under the circumstances I'm assume that don't matter."

"Does it say where they took her?" Jak asked. Rayn looked over the info again but stopped and her face fell.

"No, and I'm afraid that's not all. He...he's dead."

"What!?" everyone in the room gasped.

"His body was found in a dumpster outside of a local bar. He had been shot in the chest."

"Damn it!" Jak cursed pounding his fist into the table. Torn uttered a darker curse under his breath, Tess and Daxter could only stare in disbelief. Even Ashelin lost her hot zeal replacing it with disappointed frustration.

"That-that can't be it!" Tess said. "There has to be something else."

"I'm afraid not." Rayn said. "That's all I could find."

"That was our only lead!" Jak yelled. Rage filled him. No, he couldn't loose the trail now, he had to find her. Who knew what was happening to her. The image flashed in his mind again and this time he could not fight it down. He yelled in frustration energy crackling around him.

"Jak buddy, calm down, we'll find her." Daxter tried to sooth his best friend. He knew what was happening, and now was not the best time. "You've got to get a grip buddy."

"Get a grip! Dax we've got nothing! We don't even know if she's alive!" the room got dead quite. Tears brimmed Tess's eyes. Ashelin and Torn stood in pained silence. Daxter jumped off the table and ran over to Jak. Before Jak know what was happening Daxter had ran up his friend, looked him square in the face and slapped him.

"Listen to you? Dead? This is Keira were talking about? Not your run of the mill school girl. Shes tough, smart and knows how to take care of herself. And right now she needs you to keep it together and help her. So GET A GRIP."

No one had ever seen Daxter get so emotional let alone rough with his best friend. Torn didn't even bother to hide his shock, his jaw hung slack at the sight. After a moment Jak shook his head.

"Yeah, your right Dax, your right. Thanks." Daxter grinned.

"I'm always right. Now come on, we've got a girl to rescue."

"I said I didn't have any more information on Runner, but maybe you wont need it." Rayn said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashelin.

"If I do a bit of digging I can find out who Runner was working with. Give me a minuet and I might be able to find out what got Runner killed, that could a lest give you anther possible lead." A few more moments passed before Rayns eyes lit up. "Got something. Runner was part of a hash of Dark Eco thefts in the last few days."

"What does that tell us?" Asked Torn.

"Dark Eco is a rare commodity. Few people in Kras have accesses to it. But according to this they stole vast amounts of it. Locate a high level of Dark Eco, you might just find one of their hid outs. Granted their bound to have heavy security to hid it."

"Don't worry." Jak said. "I think we can find it." Rayn nodded and looked back to her pad.

"Some of my in informants say they last spotted Runner and few other men at a club in the south end of the city but the name of the The Lounge. And that's not the first time they've seen men like that there. I'd say that's a pretty good place to start."

"Alright." Tron said standing to his feet. "I say we check out The Lounge. You all up for some clubbing?"

"All day every day!" Daxter said making a rock-n-roll sign with his fingers.

"Then lets go." Ashelin said striding for the door. The other followed suit, but Jak stopped before exiting turning to look at Rayn.

"Why did you help us?"

"Think of it as paying off my debt." Rayn said walking past him. She stopped however and turn once more to him. "The next time we meet Jak it will most likely be as enemies, so before that please know, I do hope you find Keira, and that nothing has happened to her. Despite everything, you were my friends. And I liked her." he grinned up at Jak. "Give them hell for me yeah? Happy hunting." with that she turned and left followed by a pair of armed guards. Jak sighed. There was a complected woman. He shook his head and ran to catch up with the other. The trail had not gone cold after all. He was going to find Keira, she was going to be alright.

Jak began to wonder why Runner was dead. Rayn said he was working for someone. So Runner was not working on his own. Which meant that Runner had not wanted Keira, someone else did. But why? And why was Runner now dead? Maybe who ever was calling the shots knew they were the on to the sent. He only hopped that didn't mean that Keira was in more danger.

One thought did make Jak grin ever so slightly.

_At least Runner died before I got to him. I would not have been so nice as to let him get away with only a bullet to the chest. _

Shift watch the monitors as Jak and walked out of the chateau Rayn had meet them at.

"So your getting closer to me, eh mate?" Shift turned his attention to another screen where he could see Keira setting to work on what he would soon be turning into a lethal weapon. He watched her fluid movements as she worked with the deadly substance. Such grace, such a gentle touch. Shift found his eyes wonder over she soft curves. She was a vision of beauty.

Shift sighed and closed his eyes. Well he had not counted on this variable. This would make his life more complicated. He calmed himself in knowing he could manged it. There had never been a situation that had bested him.

He turned his attention back to the screen that followed Jak and his little entourage. Unfortunately for Shift he could not hear what they had been talking about, but he had a pretty good idea. He knew it was only a matter of time before they found him and his hostage, and Shift was not eager to give her up.

"Hawk," he said into his communicator.

"Yes sir." came the voice from the other end.

"Where are they headed."

"The Lounge."

Shift steepled his fingers as he thought. If they didn't already know it was a drop spot for him and his men they would soon.

"I'll be there shortly. I think its time these little heros had need a taste of what there dealing with."

"Sir." the voice on the other end clipped. Shift pocketed the devise and holstered his twin pistols that had been lying on the table having just been cleaned. He lit himself a cigarette as he left the his office a small grin on his angled face.

_This might be fun._

* * *

**The Lounge? i know its stupid but i could think of NOTHING else. DX **

**Short i know, but I'll keep working! Next part to come, please review! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Back Ally Business

**Ta daaa! The next chapter is here! Thankfully this didn't take to long, but was really fun to write! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Keira had not had any trouble coming up with a design to comperes the Dark Eco into a capsule like Shift had asked. It was a simple design, yet complex in its proses. She had made her first one and awaited Shifts approval. Well sort of.

She had actually made two. One was for showing Shift, the other was to aid in her escape. She went over to a zoomer she had been working on. It was almost done, in fact it was ready to go, it just needed a little add on.

Keira had not had any trouble coming up with a design to comperes the Dark Eco into a capsule like Shift had asked. It was a simple design, yet complex in its proses. She had made her first one and awaited Shifts approval. Well sort of.

She had actually made two. One was for showing Shift, the other was to aid in her escape. She went over to a zoomer she had been working on. It was almost done, in fact it was ready to go, it just needed a little add on.

Keira went under the machine unscrewing a panel exposing a mess of wires and circuitry. She then took the capsule out and wedge it carefully but firmly into the workings of the zoomer. She then punctured a small hole in the capsule casing it to leak. She quickly put the panel back in place but purposely left one screw undone. If her plan worked like she hoped, the Eco would slowly drip down out of the vehicle and onto the ground. Small enough so as not to be noticed by most, but enough for Jak to find a trail that would lead him straight to her.

Keira came out from under the zoomer wiping her hands on her a cloth. She screamed as she saw someone standing over her.

"What are you doing?" he asked his voice flat yet menacing.

"Working on your zoomers as ask. Is there a problem?" she asked standing to her feet.

"Only when you tamper with them in ways you shouldn't." The man said in a hushed tone. Keira froze. He had seen? But she had been so careful. Keira stood resolute trying to stare down the crime goon.

"Who says I'm tampering with them."

"I saw you put the Dark Eco in the zoomer. While I don't know what you plan to use that for, I know that was not the intention master Shift had in mind. So miss Hagai what do you plan to do now."

They both stood there in silence sizing one another up. Finally after a moment Keira sighed.

"So what are you going to do? Turn me over to Shift? Lock me up? Kill me? Whats it going to be?"

"None of the above."

Keira stared at him, puzzlement creeping into her face. "Then what are you going to do?"

"Advise you that if your going to hatch an escape plan be more discrete." Keira's eyes widened.

"Your-your nothing going to say anything, why?"

"I suppose you have reason to doubt me. Though I assure you, I will not rat you out."

"And I suppose you want something in return?"

"Yes I do. I want you out of here. Staying here is...bad for ones health. I don't want to have to see you get...hurt." the mans face seemed to fall, ashen with pain.

"Why do you care what happens to me? I'm a complete stranger. Why would your risk everything to help me."

"Lets just say I've had enough running from the law. Besides," he said with a sideways grin. "You remind m of my sister." Keira was taken aback by the mans kind words and soft voice. It was hardly what she would expect from a trained criminal.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, she was just like you. A real tinker before..." he trailed off his mind in another place. He shook his head as though to clear an image from his mind. "I need you to get back to your family. And that means surviving this place. Be more careful okay?"

"But-wait, your the one named Gavroche. Your the one who told Shift about-"

"About that dog Ishta. Yeah he told me that he wanted you by yourself. Didn't take much to put two and two together. I knew what would happen if Shift found out, so I ran to tell him. I'm just glad I made it in time." Gavroche's face was hard with determination. "I'll help you get out of here, but you have to be more careful. One wrong move could kill you in this place. I'll watch your back, but you have to take care of yourself. I can't always be here." Keira nodded. She couldn't believe this man wanted to help her.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." he said walking up to Keira's zoomer and hoping aboard.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"I thought I'd go for a little drive. You know get some fresh air." he winked down at her. "Maybe stumble across some Haven folk. You never know in this city." Keira's eyes shone with excitement.

"You mean-"

"Hey no promises," he revved the engine. "Watch your back kid." and like that he was gone. Keira watched the man leave, so she had a guardian angel after all. But if he got caught Keira knew Shift would not hesitate to kill him. She would have to extremely careful not to let on that she knew anything. She looked back at the garage doors that were closing after Gavroche as he sped out int the night.

_Thank you Gavroche, and be careful._

The five companions stepped into the seedy club known as The Lounge. The music was loud and full of bass. The place had a think layer of smoke that hung in the air. The small of nicotine and cheep alcohol laced the place like a unseen presents. The people were as one might expect in a place like this, shady, loud, or here strictly on 'business'.

Jak scanned the room. He couldn't identify anyone suspicious, then again, _everyone_ looked suspicious.

"Hey honey." came a sultry voice from nest to Jak. She turned sharply to see a blond woman sidling up next to him. "you knew here?" Her make up was over done and what little clothing she had look as though it had been painted on.

"Uh, just passing though." Jak said trying to sound suave and confident in himself. But it came out as more of a scared stutter.

"Really?" asked a brunette woman coming up nest to Torn and petting his arm. "Why don't you tell us about it over drinks?"

Like the grim reaper emerging from his slumber Ashelin appeared over the woman's shoulder. "There not interested," she said in a cold dead voice. "Why don't you move along to some other poor sap who's just dying for your _company_." she practically spit the last word as though it were acid in her mouth. The brunette raised one eye brow and looked at her friend knowingly.

"No need to get your panties in a twist Hun." she said her tone changing completely. "Girls got to make 'er way. Come on Annie," she said turning with the other blond.

"Wait!" Jak said suddenly. Both the woman turn to him. "Do ether of you know a Rodney Runner?"

"Rodney? Yeah you could say we know him, well Maddie knows 'im." the blond said jerking her thumb at her friend.

"Yeah I knew 'im." Annie said shrugging.

"Did he ever tell you about who he worked for?" asked Torn.

"Nah, we never really discussed that kind of thing." the woman said nonchalantly. "But he was always needed in the back of the club. I don't ask questions, asking get you killed in this town."

"Thanks ladies!" Daxter called as they walked away. Tess shot him a look for it. Torn turned to Jak.

"Sounds like something was going down in the back. We better check it out." he turned to Ashelin a small grinning playing at the edge of his mouth. "Were you jelou-"

"Finish that sentence and you loose a very vital part of your reproductive system." Torn put up his hands in surrender. Ashelin turned on her heel and made for the door.

"Are you coming or not?"

They walked out of the club and out to the back. Ducking low so as not to be seen they sneaked along the walls to the back of the building. Slipping behind a group of crates they camped themselves down, waiting for any suspicious activity.

Hours ticked by and there was no sign of any movement. Jak's legs had begun to cramp. He could feel the prickling pain as they lost blood flow. But his eyes never lost there focus. He couldn't afford that. Just as he was sure they had reached a dead end a vehicle pulled into the back ally. Jak and the rest watched as men piled out of the transport. Soon they were met with another transport which more men piled out of, this time with heavy cargo. They watched as men began filling the other transport with crate after crate of an unknown substance. Though with the information given to them by Rayn it was not hard to guess what it was.

"Its not a good idea to snoop in things that don't concern you mate." Came a voice from behind. Jak and spun around just in time to be ambushed by dozens of men. He tried to struggle but it was no use they had him tightly in there grasp. A tall elf walked up to them. He puffed on a cigarette blowing the smoke out slowly. The first thing Jak noticed was his eye patch. Next, long blue hair.

"Who are you?" Jak snapped.

"I hardly think your in a position to ask questions," the elf said, an arrogant grin on his face. "What are you doing spying on my men?"

"That all depends on what your men are up to." Torn cut in.

"I hardly see where that concerns you." the man sighed as though with boredom. "And I had expected more?"

"What?" Jak growled.

"Nothing mate, just thinking aloud. Now you all seem to be a relatively smart bunch so I'll tell you what I going to do. I'm going to let you go."

"Why?" asked Ashelin.

"Because I have better things to do than kill you." the man said as though that was completely obvious. He waved his hand and the man around them backed away though they still have their guns locked on the group. "That being said, do the logical thing and stay away from me." the eye did not change in appearance but one could almost see the cold descend over the retina. "If our paths cross again things will not as easy as they did thins time. Remember that." with that he turned getting into one of the transports along with the rest of his men. Within a matter of moments Jak and the others found themselves completely alone.

"Wanna bet that's who Runner was working for." Torn asked in his gravely voice.

"Most likely." Ashelin said putting her hands on her hips. "Damn! How did he know we were here?"

"I don't care how he knew, if that man has Keira we have to find her." Jak said the rage in his voice growing with every word. "Who knows what he's doing to her."

"Easy Jak." Daxter said. "Stay with us buddy we'll figure this out. You know, go charging into deaths face, just like old times."

"Maybe we can get in touch with Rayn again." Tess pipped in. "She might know something about that eye patch guy."

"How about I cut out the middle gal."

Everyone whorled around to see a lone figure in the shadows. Jak, Torn and Ashelin all whipped out their guns.

"Hand were we can see them!" Torn barked.

"Easy tats, I'm not gunna fight ya." the voice said. From out of the dark came a man, most likely no older than Torn. His hair was black and cut short, his skin was dark, clearly he saw a lot of the sun. his grass green eyes were calm as he stared back at the others. "I'm here to help you."

"And WHY should we trust you?" Daxter asked.

"Because Keira needs you, and I can get you to her."

Jak practically flew to the man pinning him against the wall. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"Jak stop!" called Ashelin.

"Easy buddy," rasped the man. "I'll tell you everything but you got to let me go."

Jak didn't want to do it. He wanted to rip this man limb from limb. He wanted to make him scream out where Keira was. He wanted him to feel pain. Out of the corner of his eye Jak saw the spark of dark energy crackle down his arm.

_Not yet._ He told himself. _You need this guys information. Not yet_. Taking a deep breath Jak backed away from the elf. Coughing the dark haired man dusted off himself.

"Wow they don't kid about you. Your the real deal."

"Save it, what do you know?" Torn asked not wanting Jak to loose control.

"My names Gavrouche. I work for that man you just saw. He goes by the name of Shift."

"Shift?" asked Ashelin.

"Yeah, real piece of work. But that's not the point. Shift has Keira."

"Where is she, how is she?" Jak asked before he could stop the words.

"She's fine, well as fine as one can be in her situation. She unharmed if that whats got you worried. As to were she is, I can't give you the name, its too risky."

"Then what good is this conversation?" Daxter asked irritably.

"Oh I'll get you there, but I can't _tell_ you how to get there. All you have to go is follow the Eco."

"Eco?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, Keira's one smart gal, that's what got her in this mess, but she helped you to find her. Follow the trail of Dark Eco, and you'll find Keira. I have to go, if I'm caught talking ot you guys I'm a goner. The Snipers were hard enough to take out."

"Snipers!" Daxter squeaked. "What snipers?!"

"Never mind, just get going, Keira's running out of time. I can't protect her forever. Now go!"

"Wait! Why are you doing this, why should we trust you?" Jak asked. Then man named Gavrouche was silent for a moment before answering the dark warrior.

"Because I wont watch another innocent life be destroyed because of my mistakes. That's all I can say, the rest is your decision." with that he ran off into the city.

"What do we do?" asked Tess.

"We follow the Eco." Jak said.

"But Jak, even if we can trust this man, what does that even mean? What Eco? How?" Ashelin asked.

"Look its our best option. Do you have a better idea?"

"But what about that Eco? What did he mean?" Torn asked.

"Wait, that's it!" Daxter said springing off of Jak's shoulder.

"What Daxter?" Jak asked watching his little friend run over to a to one of the crates.

"I though I smelled something funny. It the Dark Eco! Jak one of the crates, or something, sprung a leak! I can follow it with my nose, Tess can't you smell it?"

"Well I thought it was just the city at first, but now that you mention it.."

"Come on!" Jak said running after Daxter. "start using you nose Dax."

"For once the rats useful." muttered Torn. The rest followed the two ottsels s they made a bee line after the rest of the Dark Eco.

_Were coming Keira, were coming._

* * *

**Our heros are coming to the end of there search, but will they like what they find? You'll just have to wait and find out ;) As usual please review and thanks again for reading. **

**(I know Gavrouche is a strange name, but hes not a huge character and i hate coming up with names on the spot. Hey its better than Bob or something right? Ah, whatever I hope you liked it.)**

**Edit: AH! I'm so embarrassed! I didn't even see that i had repeated this chapter! I'm so sorry! Wow... Knew it shouldn't have had _that_ many words...**


	7. Chapter 7: Get Ready

**Hey everyone! Here we are, were coming to the end of it all, the climax! Whats going to happen to our heros? Well I'll just let you read...**

* * *

Keira was working on the Dark Eco capsules when she heard a loud bang. She turned and saw men pouring into the room. They were all armed to the teeth and swarming the place. Before she could ask what was going on to two of them came and grabbed her.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Sorry love." said Shift striding into view. "Slight complications have come up. Can't have my little mechanic getting caught in the cross fire." he said this taking the capsules Keira had left on the table.

"Hey those haven't been tested!"

"Oh I think they'll get there chance." Shift said putting them into one of his many pockets. "As for you I need to get you as far from the fighting as possible."

"Fighting, what are you talking-" Keira stopped mid sentence. Did that mean? "He found me didn't he." she said triumphantly. "Jak found me, that's why your so worried."

"Now who said I was worried?" Shift said shrugging his shoulders.

"Jak's come for me, your an idiot if your not worried. I told you he would come." Keira could not hold in her excitement. He had come. She was going to be safe. "Your through Shift," she said grinning. "You lost, once Jak-"

"You have a lot of faith in this young man don't you love?" Shift said stiffly.

"Of course I do, he's a hero, he's taken on worse than you."

"Even if that were true Keira," Shift said chuckling. "Your forgetting something."

"Oh? What?" Keira said defiantly. Shift turn suddenly clasping her chin in his hand. He stared hard at her holding her eye to his.

"Because," he said brushing her cheek with his thumb. "I have the ace in the hole. Take her away." he barked the order at the two men.

"Yes sir." they said with military readiness. Keira kicked and struggles but she might as well have been fighting bowlders. She screamed in anger, he wouldn't get away with this. Jak was coming to find her. He would save her she knew it.

But there was a pain in her stomach still that gnawed forcing her to recognize it. The Dark Eco capsules. What would Shift do with them? And what of her? What did he mean that she was the 'ace in the hole'?

Her thoughts were jarred as she was roughly though back into the room she had come to know quite well. Her knees rang out in pain as they hit the hard ground. Both the guards laughed as she gasped in pain.

"Don't get your hopes up girl. There's no way your friends are going to survive long enough to save you."

"And even if they did," the other one put in. "They wont dare do anything if your life's on the line." with that he closed the door in her face. She heard the sound of bolts locking to place and access key lock all of them in place. She was trapped again.

Enraged beyond words Keira screamed punching the door. "He'll come for me!" she yelled to no one in particular. "You'll see, he'll come, and when he does heaven help you!" she pounded her fists into the door hopelessly trying to beat it down. In a fit of rage she threw herself against the door. Over and over again her she beat her body against the cold metal. Finally she stepped back panting. Of course nothing had changed except perhaps the bruise forming on her shoulder. Anger and disappear welled in her and she sank to the floor.

"Why am I so useless?" she cried into her hands. A tear slipped down her cheek and into her palm. She stared at that tear for some time before closing her fist around it, her lips set in a firm line.

_When I get out of this. I'll get stronger. You wont have to worry about me next time Jak. Next time things will be different. _

Daxter and Tess had followed the sent of the Dark Eco to what looked to be an old abandoned factory. Looked abandon, but on closer inspection they could see it was crawling with armed thugs.

"The Eco leads straight through that door." Tess said crawling back up onto Ashelin's shoulder.

"Good work guys." Ashelin said.

"Good work?" Daxter said brushing off his arms. "How about great! We just found your damsel in distress!"

"I'll send you a metal." Torn said rolling his eyes.

"You know, that the second time I've been promised on of those." Daxter said. "I'm starting to think you don't mean it."

"Can it Daxter." Jak said to the ottsel.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Tess.

"That gate is going to be a problem. If we charge through we'll set off every alarm in the place." Tron said sizing up the situation. "A sneak attack it our best bet, but getting in will still be a challenge."

"There." Jak said pointing to one of the walls. "There's a ventilation shaft. Dax can climb through and open on of the doors form the inside. Then we can make our way in."

"Sounds good." Ashelin agreed. Torn nodded as well. Daxter on the other had was less enthusiastic.

"Wait, you want me to go in there by myself, and take down some guards, _by myself, _so that you guys can just walking. BY MYSELF?"

"That's the gist of it." Jak said. "Were counting on you Dax."

"Yeah yeah, as usual."

Daxter ran across the ground over to the wall. After a moment to asses his situation he found his way to the vent. It wasn't to hard for someone of his size to shimmy into the vent. He ran down the long pipe-way till he came across the exit. After looking around he found that he was in the courtyard.

"Okay now what?" he asked himself. He ducked behind a crate on hearing voices not far away.

"So is the freak on his way?"

"Yeah, the boss said to be expecting them anytime now."

"How does he know all this stuff?"

"The snipers remember?"

"But I heard they disappeared. So how does he know that there on there way here?"

"Look asking questions like that around here will get you in trouble, and trouble is death. So keep your mouth shut and shoot got it?"

"Got it."

Daxter cursed under his breath. They knew they were there? How? And how was he going to get these two jokers out of the way? Daxter looked into the boxes he was hiding behind, perhaps there was something in here that could be useful. Pushing aside the lid Daxter looked inside. The furry little creature grinned like a maniac. Stun batons, he could work with that. Reaching inside and hauling one out he sneaked his way around the back of the guard.

_Sometimes, it pays to be small. _

The first guard barley had time to turn as he heard the sound of the baton coming to life. "Hey!" yelled the second, but that was all he had time before the weight of the tazer made Daxter fall into him. Daxter got up and shook himself off.

"Heh, bet that was a shock right? Right? Oh yeah, that was a good one." he scampered over to the door lock opening it for the rest of the group. He stuck his little paw out in a thumbs up sign for the others. Not two minits later the four others came running into view.

"Way to go Dax." Jak said extending his hand to hie best friend.

"Did you ever have any doubt?" the ottsel asked running up the arm.

"I don't know about Jak," Torn said.

"You don't count face paint." Daxter spat back. "I got bad news though," he said his ears falling. "They know we're here. What now?"

A small grin played on Jak's face. "Well I guess we'll just have to go all out." The dark energy that coursed through his body sparked at the end of his fingers. "What do you say guys?"

"Charge into an enemy base, guns a blazing, Dark Jak at the head, with only five of us against their dozens?" Torn cocked his pistol. "Sounds like last weekend."

"Great! Now I can get a chance to use this!" Tess said pulling out a little remote device from her pocket.

"Ah Tessy bade, no offense, but what it that going to do?" Daxter asked pointing at the little metal cube.

"Glad you asked." she pushed a button in the middle and suddenly the little box whirred to life. In moments it had changed into a small version of what looked to be a grenade launcher. "I call it the Ottsal-Teck 1000. This baby can launch explosive Eco bombs at break neck speed. And its completely contractible, made from new light weight metals, and sand proof." She looked back over at her slack jawed boyfriend. "like I said, its a hobby."

"Wow, you shut the rat up, your a special kid Tess." Torn said.

"Come on everyone." Ashelin said before Daxter could retort. "We need to locate Keira," she ran over to the doors that lead into the factory. She pulled but they would not open. "Locked, and probably code locks too. There goes the quiet route. Tess what to test out that little gun of yours?"

"With pleasure!" Tess brought the weapon to her hip and took hold of the handle and trigger. "Fire in the hole!" her little voice squeaked as a red bomb went sail through the air hitting the door with a resounding explosion. When the others could see again as the dust settled they could see a small orange she-ottsal dancing around.

"It works it works! Wheee! I've never felt so alive! Come on guys let go kick some ass!" she called out started running for the hole that was now in the wall. Daxter smiled sheepishly at Jak.

"I think we may have been a bad influence on her."

"Don't drag me into this." Jak said putting his hands up. "Your girlfriend."

"Yeah whatever, let go save yours."

"She's not my-"

"Save it for those who _aren't_ your best friend." Daxter said rolling his eyes. "Come on, lets go get her."

"Right." Jak nodded. He and the rest went running into the ruble after Tess. Jak gripped his morph gun tightly as they found themselves inside the old factory. Jak lead the group as they ran through the building.

_Were here Keira, get ready to blow this town._

Shift heard the blast from his office. He had lost sight of them till they had entered the factory since his snipers had been picked off. So there was a traitor in the midst. Well that was lovely.

He could see Jak at the forefront of the rescue team charging into his fortress like he did this everyday, it irked him. He massaged his temples as he watch the group tear through his men one by one. They were skilled, he would give them that, perhaps even a challenge for him. The situation was changing fast, but Shift was fare from giving in.

He fingered the dark capsules that Keira had made. So light weigh,t so deadly, so perfect. Keira might have already guessed what he had planed to use them for. After all she had been difficult on the subject. Shift shrugged loading them into his guns. Dark Eco bullets. He had been searching for a way to create them for years. When he had heard of the dark worrier Jak he had been intrigued. Even more so when he had learned of Keira. A mechanic, daughter of a sage, friends with the darkest creation ever made. The perfect candidate to help him create a weapon. Granted she was no weapons expert, but she didn't need to be. As long as she could make the capsule he had people who could do the rest. And now he had it. A bullet that on hitting its target would erase all evidence of its killer. The perfect weapon for a...well for him.

Shift smiled down at the screen as he saw Jak and the others running to find there lost little friend.

"Tell me Jak," Shift spoke to himself. "How will it feel to see the darkness inside you kill your little mechanic? Better watch your step."

He walked out of the room striding down the hall to the garage. The way Jak was heading they would meet them there. Shift cocked his, the got out his communicator and signaled his men.

"Head for the garage, we'll head them off there. Oh and Cullen, get the girl. When I signal bring her to me." Shift pocketed the device. He couldn't help but smile. Precursors he loved this.

_Get ready Jak._

* * *

**What a way to leave ya. Sorry! The next part will be up soon I hope. Thanks again to those who have been reading this. And a special shout out to SnowyDusk for reviewing and all your nice words. Your awesome! See yall again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Hold On

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry this has taken so long to upload, I've had a busy weekend for once. . But anyway here it is, and i hope you like it. As usual there are things i don't like about it, but it was getting latter and latter so what the heck. Hope you like it, were coming to our close!**

* * *

Keira was alone in the dark room when her heard the explosion. She bolted upright looking around to see what was wrong. Of course she could see nothing. Keira grunted in frustration. Something was happening out there. Was it Jak? Or was it something else...

She ran over to the door and banged against it with her fist.

"Hey! What's going on! Let me out!" Nothing. Not that she had really expected much but it had been worth a try. She paced back and forth every nerve in her body screaming. What was going on? Was Jak really there?

She sat back down on her cot and took a deep breath. She tried to calm herself down with some meditation techniques that her father had taught her. Breathing deep, and focusing on something peaceful. Like the forest. Or Sandover Village. The ocean lapping against the beech. One wave at a time, one at a time.

Another loud bang sent her out of her trance. She jump to her feat her heart pounding. Still nothing had changed, she was still imprisoned and had no knowledge of the outside. Well trying to calm down was out. No way her heart was quieting after two explosions.

Just then the two guards that had been watching her door burst in. The second whipped around locking his eyes with hers. His smile was wicked.

"Were going on a little trip kid. Pack your things," he grabbed Keira's arms holding them behind her back. "Oh wait you got none."

"Let go! What are you doing?"

"Seems we've had a little break in. Your needed with the boss." the other guard said tying her hands. "No trouble this time okay girl?"

"Yeah I'll come _real_ quite." Keira said sarcastically. The elf glared at her but said nothing opting instead to tie her bindings tighter. Keira winced, that got a grin out of the men. She was dragged out of the room and down a hall. She knew where they were going, back to the garage were she had spent the last couple of days. Why were they taking her back here? What did Shift want now?

They stopped outside the door however. The one who did not have to hold her pulled out a communicator and spoke into it.

"We're in position."

"Good." Keira heard the unmistakable voice of Shift on the other end. "Be ready when you are signaled."

"It wont work Shift!" Keira yelled. "They'll beat you. You can't win."

"I see she's just as spirited as ever." came the voice. It chuckled. "You truly are an incredible girl. See you soon love."

"You-!" but she was cut off before she could finish as the elf holding her jerked her back.

"Shut up, can you get the gag Cullen? I'm getting tiered of her voice."

"With pleasure." the other said taking out a cloth. Keira tried and failed to bite him as she bond her mouth with the gag. "and now," he said roughly patting her cheek. "We wait."

_Yeah, just you wait._

The wall to the garage blew apart as five figures stepped onto the rubble. Through the dust you could just make them out. A tall elf man, a woman, two small animals, and a beast. They stepped out into view looking around for any opponents who dared face them.

Jak's black eyes scanned the room. His claws itched for more battle, his teeth begged for another victim. Energy cracked around the dark elf like an evil thunderstorm. Truly it was a sight to behold.

But then the warrior breathed deep, his hands clutching his head as the power began to ebb. The blackness in his eye faded and color came back to his flesh. Soon only a man stood there.

"Beastin, as usual Jak." Daxter said from his shoulder. "So, where are we?"

"Looks like some kind of hanger, or garage." Ashelin said looking around. "The man we talked to said something about Keira being too smart for her own good. Maybe she was being force to build something."

"How very clever of you." echoed a voice from above them. Loud clapping sounded across the room as it bounced off the walls. Jak's head whirled around trying to locate the origin of the voice. Suddenly his eyes fell on a lone figure on a balcony at the top of the shop. As he came out of shadow Jak felt a growl growing from deep in his throat.

"You!" the words came out as more of a primal roar than real words. Never the less, the meaning behind them was clear.

"What? You were expecting someone else?" the elf rolled his eyes. "I gave you too much credit. One would expect more from the man who save our world...twice." the man shook his head laughing. "Ah, so it is with hero worship. Me? I don't take much stock in it, but clearly others see things in you that I don't."

"SHUT UP!" Jak yelled. "WHERE IS SHE!?" the darkness was closing in again. He could hear Torn and Ashelin ready there guns as well, getting a bead on the man. This only seemed to amuse him.

"So your going to kill me?"

"If you don't hand over Keira." Torn said. "We have you out numbered. Just hand her over before I let Jak here rip your insides to confetti."

"But you see captain, you don't have me out numbered at all, even though I'm sure I could handle you myself, never leave things up to chance. Third Rule you know." Jak, saw out of the corner of his eye that men began to come out from behind crates and machinery. Also he could see the little red dots that suddenly appeared on him and his companions. Jak merely grinned.

"We took out your men with ease, who said these guys will be any different?"

"Then it would seem we are at an impasse. Fortunately for me, I pride myself with always being one step ahead of the opponent. Jak meat my little Ace." Shift spread out his arm dramatically as a door behind him opened. Two men entered dragging with them the bond form of Keira. With lighting speed Shift grabbed her and looped his arm around her neck, pressing a gun to her head. Keira's struggling form froze as she felt the cold metal press against her skull.

"Keira!" Jak called his hand reaching for her as though involuntarily. Keira tried to call out to him but the gag kept her from being heard clearly. Shift laughed.

"Do you know whats in this gun Jak?" Jak glared up at the elf, fear and hate plastered to his visage. "You see Jak, I'm a, business man, shall we say. And like any good business man I need to make sure I have the finest equipment I can get. I wanted a bullet made for me, but not just any bullet. A Dark Eco bullet. Do you understand what that means?" Jak's felt himself go cold. Shift grinned at the sight of the young elf.

"Ah so you understand. I wanted a bullet that would release Dark Eco into the body. Killing someone from the inside out. Once inside its only a matter of time before the Eco destroys the body, leaving no evidence of the weapon behind. A truly silent killer. But as you might imagine its had to find someone knowledgeable in both mechanics and Eco. That's what little Keira was for." Shift said jerking Keira tighter to his body. "Thanks to her I have the greatest weapon someone in my position could ever ask for. Now think of about that a moment before you make your next move. Really I wouldn't want to have to send one of the bullets into my lovely little assistant here." Shift leaned his head next to Keira's pressing his nose into her hair. "But then that's not the only reason I would regret it."

"BASTARD!" Jak yelled up at the man as he had to watch as Keira struggled to free herself from the hold of the man who laughed at her pain.

"I've grown quite fond of little Keira. Really Jak you should have kept a better eye on this one. What kind of man wouldn't?"

"Shut up! You got what you wanted, now let her go!"

"Oh far from it Jak. See at first all I wanted was the weapon, now its the girl. Sorry mate, bad luck that. You understand I can't let you live. You'd just come after us again. I really would prefer to be alone with my new bird." Shift kissed the top of Keira's head.

"Kill them." he said to his men. All guns lock on them.

"Do something Jak!" Daxter yelled. But it was not Jak to make the first move. Unbeknownst to the others Keira had wiggled free of the gag. Adrenalin rushing through her she knocked the back of her head against Shift. Dazed, Shift lowered his gun hand. Keira took her opportunity and grabbed the mans hand with her teeth and bit down, hard. Shift yelled in pain dropping the gun. She kicked it from the balcony yelling at Jak.

"Run Jak, RUN!"

The distraction was all they had needed. Torn and Ashelin opened fire on the crooks, Tess launched a bomb into the fray. Jak didn't waist a moment. He ran thought the chaos making his way to Keira. Light flashed as Jak unleashed the Light Eco that countered his dark side. Long blue tendril wings spread from his back as he leaped into the air.

Shift had recovered though his hand was still bleeding from where Keira's teeth had breached his flesh. Shift grabbed at her with his good hand catching her by the arm. A cold grin cracked his face while she trashed in his grasp.

"Truly I had hopped you would draw my blood under different circumstances." the sentence was barely out of his mouth when he was taken to the ground by a shinning blue figure. They went rolling before hitting the wall. When Shift's vision came to him he was staring up at the now normal Jak, just as his fist was coming for his face. Shift dodge the blow just in time and kicked Jak from him. The two stood, Jak took no time to lunge head long at the man. If the moment could have been slowed you would have been able to see the skin pale and eyes darken as she threw himself at the blue haired elf. Claws sharper than daggers came slicing through the air toward Shift. Shift dodged with strained ease as the relentless barrage of attacks came at the man. Jak drove him farther and farther back with continued attacks. At first it seemed as though Jak would drive him over the edge. But with great speed Shift reached into his cote and pulled out a dagger. They locked, claw vs. blade, each one wanting to take the others life.

"Tell me mate, just how mad did it make you, knowing how easy it was for me to steal her out from under your nose?"

Jak growled, showing his sharp fangs as he lunged harder at him.

"That bad eh?" Shift mocked kicking Jak in the gut. Jak stumbled back as Shift came at him blade aimed for his throat. Jak barely had time to block the attack. Shift came down at him again, Jak blocking the blows only just in time.

And were was Daxter in all of this? He had leaped from Jak's shoulder before the young elf had pummeled the crime leader. He skittered over to Where Keira lay on the floor slowing getting to her feet.

"Hang on there girl, I gotcha!"

"Daxter!" Keira gasped seeing the little fuzzy animal.

"That's right, Orange Lightning to the rescue." he said running up to her. "I'll get you out of these bonds in a jiff."

"Think again rat." Came the cold voice of Cullen. He and his friend had gotten up from there shock and were now advancing on Keira and Daxter.

"Uh oh." Daxter gulped. "Didn't see that coming."

"Your dead mouse!" one yelled as they charged for the she-elf and ottsal. Daxter leaped for the first guy crawling up his leg and grabbing hold of his gun.

"Hey, wha-"

"Night night sucka!" Daxter yelled pulling the trigger firing a energy shock wave that sent the two goons flying into the air, landing far away on a stack of crates. Daxter blew on the gun that was far to big for him, trying to strike a cool pose.

"Oh yes, you'll miss this." he said at Keira. She rolled her eyes.

"Would you undo these ropes please?" Daxter run over and bit through the bonds. Her hands free Keira rubbed them to get the blooded going again, then ripped the gag that still hung around her neck off. She turned just in time to see Shift throw Jak off him and lift his hand as her prepared to stab Jak in the heart. With out thinking Keira grabbed the gun from Daxter and fired at Shift sending him flying into the wall. The blast was not enough to kill, but it had saved Jak from that blade, and that's all she cared about.

"Jak, are you alright?" She asked heading for him.

"No Keira! Stay back!" He tried to warn her but she was already by his side.

"Your bleeding!"

"Yeah," was all that he said as he lay there heaving. His black eyes caught sight of movement, Shift was getting back to his feat. They couldn't keep this up, Jak turned to Keira.

"Do...do you trust me?"

"Always have." she said a small tear running down her cheek. Jak nodded. Quicker than Keira would have given him credit for he pulled her o his side. Daxter jumped on his shoulder seeming to know something Keira did not. He winked at her.

"Hold on!"

She turned to see Shift running for them, hate visible despite his blank expression.

"Die." the words could he read on his lips. He dashed for Jak, but Jak leaped into the air just as he did. Time seemed to stand still around them while pure dark energy course though Jak's body. Keira could feel it flowing and centering in one source. Sudden;y they were falling back to the ground. Jak pounded to the ground his fist sending a wave of power throughout the building. Keira held him as tight as she could fearing that is she let go she would be lost in the blast. When she dared open her eyes nothing moved. She couldn't even find Shift's body. She looked down the balcony at the people below. Now one except two solders and an ottsal were present. Slowly she felt her mind coming back into focus. They did it, she was safe. Safe in Jak's arms.

That sudden realization made her blush furiously. She looked up a the now normal face of her hero. Her blush deepened.

"Th-thank you, I'm okay now." she said with a weak attempt to pull away from Jak.

"Don't." Jak said. She didn't understand. Her head cocked in confusion. "I-I can't let you go, not yet, not till your safe."

"But I am now."

"No, not till were out of this place. I can't Keira, I wont. Not again."

Keira stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at her best friends face. Over come with emotion and relief she wrapped her arms around him, letting her tears fall with violent sobs.

"I knew you'd come." she whispered when she could speak. "I knew."

Jak was grateful that his little ottsal friend had already run back to his girlfriend. He would never hear the end of it if Daxter had seen the single tear that had escaped his eye. He shook his head shacking away the tear.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." he said scooping Keira up. She did not argue, still crying silently. They joined up again the Torn, Ashelin, Tess and Daxter. Ashelin strode over to them worry on her face.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Keira said whipping the tears away.

"Are you sure?" Tess asked climbing Ashelin to get a better look.

"Yeah really."

"Good, then lets get out of here." Torn said pressing a button on a watch around his wrist. "Our ships ready and waiting for us. Lets get out o this place."

"For once me and the tattooed wonder agree on something." Daxter said climbing Jak shoulder. "Let's blow this berg."

"Lead on Torn." Ashelin said. They all left ready to leave behind all the pain they had faced. Keira closed her eyes, peace coming over her for the first time in days.

_I'm going home._

* * *

**Yay! Keira's safe! Jak you sexy beast you! Anyway, the last chapter is next, hope you stick around for the conclusion thanks to those who stuck with me. Love ya'll!**


	9. Epilogue: Home

**Here we are, the last chapter! Thank to everyone who stuck with it, it means so much to me! :,) Anyway enjoy the end...or is it?**

* * *

The trip back to Haven was blurry for Keira. She guessed it was all the stress of what had happened finally sinking in, exhausting her. When they finally did land she stepped out of the cruiser and into the light of the morning. She had never in her life been more happy to see Haven city. They made their way over to Freedom HQ now the home of the governess Ashelin. Keira stepped into the familiar briefing room and taking in the sight and smell of the place. Strange how much she could miss a place that she normally never much thought of. But what caught her eye next made her stop dead in her tracks. The old sage too turn and could for a moment only stare. The moment could not last long. Keira ran over to her father smothering him in a hug. Quite sometime passed before ether one would break there hold. When they did Samos looked up at his little girl, rubbing a tear from her cheek.

"Your not hurt?" he said his voice choked. Keira shook her head smiling down at her father through her tears.

"I'm fine, I'm home Daddy. I'm home." she embraced her old father again, and Jak and the others could see tears fall down the sages face.

"OH great!" Daxter said throwing up his hands. "Grandpa greens crying, I'm gonna loose it. Pull it together man, pull it together." the ottsal turned away refusing to look on at the emotional scene. Jak rolled his eyes. He looked over as Samos beckoned him over. Confused Jak walked over to the old sage.

"Yeah Samos?"

"Jak, many times you have saved out world. And Precursors know, you'll do it again. But Jak-" the old man lost the ability to speak for a second. When he could speak again his voice was shaky. "But this time as I say thank you, it has never meant so much. Thank you."

"No problem Samos." Jak's voice was barely above a whisper. Samos nodded. No more words need pass between the two. They understood one another.

"Lets got you home dear." Samos said leaning on his staff. It occurred to Jak in the moment just how old the sage was. The events of this past few days must have been very trying on not only his mentality.

"Yes lets go home." Keira said.

"I'll take you back." Jak said.

"Jak my boy, you don't have to." Samos said.

"I know, I want to. I want to make sure your both safe. Samos did not argue and nether did Keira. The three left for the sages home, Daxter opting to stay with Tess.

Jak took the two home. Keira had insisted that her father sleep. He had vehemently refused at first but Keira told him not to worry as Jak was with her. Finally he relented. Jak and Keira sat in the living space of the home.

"I just can't sleep." Keira said. She let out a sardonic laugh. "I haven't slept in what feels like days, and now that I'm home and safe, I can't close my eye for fear of-" She turned to Jak her eyes full of fear. "What if they come back? What if that's not the end of it, what it..." She shuddered holding her self as though to warm herself from a cold that could not be felt in the air. Without thinking Jak put his arm around her.

"I'm not going to let that happen. Never again Keira. They'll never take you away again." Keira looked up into his deep cerulean eyes. They never wavered, they were set with determination.

"But what if your not there, what if just once-" Jak cut her off taking her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him again.

"I'll be here. I'm never leaving you again." they stared at each other a moment. Keira smiled. Of course he would, he would always be there. He was Jak. And she loved him.

With an impulse that later even she could not explain she kissed him. At first Jak seemed surprised but he did not pull away. In fact he returned the kiss, cupping her cheek in his strong callused hand. Pure joy and happiness welled in Keira squashing any fear she still had. This is what she wanted, this was all she ever wanted.

They separated after a moment both blushing a little. Keira tucked her hair behind one of her ears shyly.

"Uh, sorry."

"Don't be." Jak said sounding a bit dazed himself. He grinned sideways looking back at her. "Really don't be." Keira shoved him a little.

"Dork."

"Geek."

"Idiot."

"Beautiful." as soon as he said it his face flushed. "Uh I.."

"Jak, what are we? I mean that's the second time we've kissed and well, we can't keep tip toeing around this, and you see-" she twiddled with her fingers not knowing how to say what she wanted to say.

"Keira, will you be my girlfriend?" Jak blurted out. Keira froze. Jak continued with reckless abandon. "Keira, I've like, I mean..I've loved her for, Precursors since I can remember. And well would you, you know, be willing to-" Keira cut him off with another kiss before he could finish. She smiled at him, well more of a beam.

"Of course I will you big dummy!" She hugged her best friend tight, elated beyond words. "Do you know how long I've wanted you to ask me that?"

"Really?"

"Yes! Precursors, but you can be think sometimes." she said flicking his nose. They both sat there smiling like fools.

"So your my girlfriend now."

"So I am."

They were both silent again, just sitting there enjoying the quite. Keira leaned her head on his strong shoulder, his arm still around her. After a time Jak looked down. She had finally fallen asleep. He ran his hand through her hair gently as not to wake her.

_Keira, my girlfriend, wow. _

The room was dark and barren save for the figure that leaned against the wall taking a drag from his cigarette. The smoke billowed out, floating out an open window and into the fast reaches of the city. The man sighed. Well things had not gone as he would have liked, but not a complete waist. After all he still had the weapon. That was what he had been after all along anyway. Still the memory of the young woman and the dark warrior left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Well well, don't you look down. What happened, girls got you down." came a sultry voice from the shadows. "Maybe I can help?"

"Save it, I know you better than to make that mistake with you."

"Touchy, seems I hit a sore spot." a woman stepped into Shifts vision. "Wanna talk about it?"

"You know full well what happened. You don't think I knew you were keeping tabs on me this whole time?"

"Just making sure your loyalty was still in the right place." she said. "Wouldn't want you branching out too far Deadeye."

"No of course not. Bad for business." he puffed from his cigarette again.

"Did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"The bullet you were after. Did you get it?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful!" the woman purred. "They'll all be some please to hear that."

"Yes, and what of you love? Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah, he wasn't that hard to find. Didn't put up much of a fight, not that he wanted to."

"Of course not."

"Shall we head back?"

"Ladies first."

"Always a gentlemen, really Deadeye, its going to be the end of you."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"No I suppose not. You got your things?"

"What kind of assassin would I be with out them?"

"What kind indeed? The others will be happy to learn of our success." with that being said the woman jumped out the into the night air. Shift, or as he was truly know, Deadeye, followed her leaping from the window ledge to an awning and forward into the darkness. His mind came back to the girl and young man again, but this time he grinned.

_You have no idea what you've done this time hero. I'll come for you again, and this time I wont be alone. _

* * *

**WHAAAAT!? He's alive? and who's the chick? well your just going to have review if you want to find out. :P I know the rest was REALLY sappy, but hey whats wrong with sap right?...yeah i'll keep telling myself that. Anyway i hoped you liked it, and i hope you'll come back for more JXD action! XD**


End file.
